


Non te ne andare

by MitsukiSirya



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, semi-angst
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8951581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitsukiSirya/pseuds/MitsukiSirya
Summary: Viktor ha commesso un enorme peccato. E ciò che lo spaventa è che non riesce a non esserne felice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scusate ma questo è il mio modo di metabolizzare l'episodio 12. Anora non l'ho perdonato per come ha distrutto Viktor e la Viktuuri.

_Il Gran Prix è finito, Yuuri gli pattina incontro con il sorriso più enome che gli abbia mai visto sulle labbra, fiero di esibire la sua medaglia d'oro luccicante. Viktor la bacia - le mani che tremano - e Yuuri, sempre sorridendo, piega appena la testa e sussurra: "Facciamola finita"._

 

Viktor si sveglia con un sussulto, senza urlare. Si gira alla sua destra e Yuuri è lì, la faccia nel cuscino, addormentato; la mano stesa sopra la testa riluce un secondo e lui vede che sì, l'anello è ancora al suo posto - _laddove dovrà stare per sempre._  
_È solo un incubo_ , si dice, mentre allunga le dita a sfiorare il viso di lui, _non è reale. Yuuri è qui. È ancora qui._

 

Pattinano insieme e Viktor sente il suo corpo sforzarsi fino al limite. Le ginocchia fanno male, il cuore pompa troppo, persino le ossa sembrano stridere dentro la sua carne tesa al limite.  
"Sono fuori allenamento" ridacchia con Yuuri, guardandolo pattinare con il sorriso sulle labbra.  
_La bugia si espande sul suo petto come un livido; la cancrena gli mozza il respiro, impedendogli di cambiare espressione. È solo un peccato, alla fine; è il più piccolo peccato che abbia commesso, pur di avere Yuuri con sé._

 

Lo trova, una sera, a riguardare l'intervista che ha rilasciato alla tv giapponese.  
"Lo proverò con la medaglia d'oro alla finale del Gran Prix!"  
Yuuri piange in silenzio, le mani chiuse fra di loro a nascondere parzialmente il viso.  
Viktor non entra nella stanza e rimane così, nella penombra ad osservarlo. Si sente, non per la prima volta, solo un miserabile fallito che non ha mai saputo come amare.  
È sempre stato solo, ha sempre contato solo su se stesso - _ma Yuuri è qui, è ancora qui, e per quanto questa certezza ora faccia male, Viktor sa che avrebbe rifatto le stesse scelte ancora e ancora._

 

Quando vede Yuuri e Yuri parlare insieme ha paura. Li osserva da lontano, un giorno, mentre volteggia sul ghiaccio e loro sono a bordo pista e ridono insieme come non hanno mai fatto - _come accade troppo spesso di questi tempi._  
_Viktor li osserva e sente il livido frenargli il respiro, rendergli difficoltoso il semplice atto di scivolare._  
Sa che Yuri sa. _Sa che lui ha capito, sa che lui conosce il suo peccato più grande._  
È stato necessario - _ma non gliel'ha chiesto direttamente, potrebbe negare. Se solo Yuuri lo accusasse, potrebbe negare; ha fatto tutto in modo perfetto, ha fatto tutto in modo che la colpa non fosse sua, mai._  
Ha paura guardandoli interagire, però. Ha paura che Yuri esponga il marcio che abita in lui, in bella vista, laddove non basterebbe un sorriso e una battuta e farlo sparire.  
Ha paura che Yuuri lo veda dritto nell'anima, _egoista_ , e che se ne possa andare disgustato.

 

Non ci ha pensato razionalmente, quando è successo. Non ha avuto _tempo_ \- è il matra che si ripete, notte dopo notte, quando si sveglia con un sussulto spaventato e la prima cosa che fa per calmarsi è cercare Yuuri con lo sguardo.  
L'unico suo pensiero era l'abisso di solitudine che gli si spalancava davanti. Il "NO" così potente che ha avuto la meglio sulle sue lacrime e su tutto ciò per cui aveva lavorato - _per cui avevano lavorato insieme._  
Mentre correva da Yakov, solo il batticuore frenetico lo stava muovendo. Le parole non avevano alcun senso, le conseguenze delle sue affermazioni erano ipotetiche e lontane nel tempo; erano nulla, _nulla_ in confronto al "qui ed ora" dove sarebbe stato abbandonato.  
_L'abbraccio a Yuri era la richiesta d'aiuto di un naufrago disperso, che non sapeva dove fosse "casa" ma che era intenzionato a trovare la terra, qualunque essa fosse, a qualunque costo._  
Viktor osserva Yuuri dormire, gli scosta i capelli dal viso e pensa a tutti i sorrisi che lui continua a donargli, al suo non negarsi, al suo amore insicuro che l'ha visto sconfitto.  
_Pensa ai sogni di lui che ha tenuto con cura nel palmo della propria mano e che non ha esistato a frantumare all'ultimo istante pur di averlo ancora; pensa a un anno che è diventato due e che rimarrà almeno cinque, con quella mezza battuta mezza promessa. Pensa che Yuuri ha già ventiquattr'anni ed era già stanco, e non ce la farà mai - pensa che quello sia stato l'unico modo per averlo per sempre, oltrepassando ogni sogno e ogni scusa, ogni insicurezza._  
Viktor ha commesso un enorme peccato. E ciò che lo spaventa è che non riesce a non esserne felice.

 

Viktor ha contato sempre e solo su se stesso, e non ha mai avuto esperienza dell'amore in prima persona. Ha vissuto un'esistenza vuota - è stato la punta di diamante nella collezione di Yakov, e nulla di più.  
Ha provato a ricercare surrogati d'amore; ha comprato un cane che lo amasse solo per se stesso, e ha trascinato sulla pista con sé quanti più avversari possibili, solamente per ritrovarsi sempre dieci passi avanti a loro - _sempre solo, non importava cosa facesse._  
Per questo sa di non avere la capacità di gestire il sentimento che gli è esploso dentro.  
Per questo sa di non essere capace, di non possedere lo spirito di abnegazione che pur lo caratterizza nello sport.  
_Per questo spera che Yuuri, con il tempo, perdoni ogni suo egoismo._  
"Stammi vicino," gli sussurra, stretto a lui, la spalla nell'incavo del suo collo "e non te ne andare".  
Yuuri ridacchia, e stringe ancora di più la presa.  
"Mai" risponde, con un sospiro, perso nell'estati d'amore.  
_E Viktor prega una volta di più che sia vero; prega che le sue insicurezze svaniscano come il suo peccato e che quello possa essere il loro per sempre._


End file.
